


Bad news for newts

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [18]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, newts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge 'minor characters'</p><p>Newts suffer the horrors of a visit to Totleigh Towers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad news for newts

The gods must have been angry again.  

One of the females had been taken away, alone, undoubtedly to some unspeakable horror.  She had been brave. No cries left her lips. 

Yet, many had died during the sudden earthquakes and the horrific flooding in the vast white plains of emptiness.  The screams of the victims as they swept to their deaths in the foaming water haunted the survivors.  

Now the heat blazed, slowly, implacably, inexorably.  The young were beginning to wilt, already weakened by the earlier losses.  A vast hand descended and poked at the overheated water. 

“What a silly Daddy!”


End file.
